Dangerous Liaisons
by DelenaDJ
Summary: PART OF MY CANON COLLECTION. You look stunning if it isn't obvious. His words cut me deep, but then again so did mine. Well maybe that's the problem. His love wasn't a problem and I had to make sure he understood that.


I regretted it the moment it left my mouth. I regretted it even more when I saw Kol's limp body on the ground, Damon towering over it and the whole Original family on edge. This was bad. Me and my stupid mouth.

"Damon!" I heard Stefan yell. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little," Damon replied before looking directly at me. "Far be it for me to cause a problem." I sighed and watched as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon from his car and flashed into the forest. I knew I was no match for his speed, but I had to do something so I followed him while Stefan dealt with the fallout. I couldn't let Damon think that was really what I thought of him. I couldn't let him tailspin, not after he'd come so far. I had made my choice…so long ago that I hadn't even realized it. This tug of war between the Salvatores had to stop. We had to come together to take down the Originals. I had to set things right. I walked deeper into the forest and came across a river. Fortunately, luck was on my side. Damon was sitting on a rock, looking at the river and drinking from his bottle. It was obvious by his stiff back that he knew I was here.

"Go away," he muttered. That's when I got irritated. _Go away?_ Seriously? That's all the great Damon Salvatore had? This was pathetic. I stomped in front of him, grabbed the bottle out of his hands, and took a drink before handing it back. He looked at me in shock, surprised at my actions.

"I can unhinge my jaw to consume alcohol like a snake, remember?" He tried to suppress a chuckle, not wanting to give me the satisfaction. "You're an idiot."

"You don't have to keep reminding me I care too much. I'm aware of the fact." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I didn't mean…"

"Don't you dare say it! You and I both know you meant it!"

"Not the way you interpreted it!"

"Well then, enlighten me, Elena. What did I misinterpret when you threw my love for you back in my fucking face!"

"You are the most infuriating, thick-headed man I've ever met! You say you love me all the time and yet you do nothing about it! That's why your love is a problem for me! We make one step forward and two steps back! What happened to the Damon Salvatore who took what he wanted, no prisoners, no mercy."

"I'm sorry? I do nothing about it? Have you forgotten the porch? You have known for months how I feel about you and yet you still crawl back to Stefan."

"This has nothing to do with Stefan!"

"Oh really?"

"Really! You want to know something? The minute he tried to kill me on Wickery Bridge I was done! I told you at Homecoming that I was going to let him go and I did! I never expected the same for you because he's your brother, but I let him go. I realized that the man I loved was gone and I was wasting time over someone who didn't want to be rescued, over someone who's so consumed in his rage he'll use anyone to get what he wants. If we're going to be honest, he's no better than Klaus himself."

"Yet you still went behind my back with him."

"Because you didn't have _my back_! Five months now and it's been you and me against the world. You have been my rock and the one moment I needed you on my side, you backed out. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to remember that I love you and that I do what I do to protect you!"

"And what makes it so different when I'm doing the same damn thing! Against every instinct in my body, I worked with Stefan and I made a deal with Esther to protect you and everyone I care about because I love you and I don't want to see Klaus pull your heart out of your chest!"

My emotions began to overwhelm me and I turned around to face the river, not wanting Damon to see my tears. I knew once I'd said those words they'd made an impact, but now all I could think about was seeing Damon's body on the ground, Klaus standing over him. I tried not to cry, but I was so wrapped up in my fears it was pretty much pointless. I heard the shuffle of feet and cringed. He was leaving. God, I was pathetic. Nice job, Elena. However, I was proven wrong when Damon's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his embrace.

"Shh. Don't cry," he whispered. That just made me cry more and his grip on me tightened. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that," I choked out. "In the end, everyone leaves me."

"Hey. Come on. I made you a promise, didn't I? I will never leave you again. And I always keep my promises. Come on, no tears." He wiped away the wet beads from my face and heaved a sigh before leaning his forehead against mine. "Say it again."

"It wasn't right then, but it's right now. I love you, Damon Salvatore." I saw his smile and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"I'll never stop telling you when you're doing something stupid. I'll never stop trying to protect you."

"And I'll never stop trying to protect you from yourself and anyone else who even thinks of laying a hand on you. I guess that's what makes us work. We protect each other no matter how much it hurts." He kissed me and it was like fireworks. His touch rocked me to the very core and I melted in his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Damon then pulled off his jacket and laid it against my bare shoulders.

"Come on. It's cold out here. Let me take you home."

"Actually, could we go to your place? I…I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Sure." We then started the journey back to the Camaro which was parked at the end of the block the Mikaelson Mansion was located at. I tripped when we reached the road and my heel broke.

"Ouch. I hate these damn heels." Damon chuckled and picked me up bridal-style.

"I always did want to sweep a girl off her feet," he smirked. I couldn't help but laugh.

A few minutes later, we were at the car and on the road. The whole way back to the Boarding House my stomach was tied in knots. Not even Stefan had done that to me. For the first time in a long time, I felt excited, like this new path I was venturing down was the right thing for me. Hard to believe a vampire on the verge of psychopathy could make me happy, but it was true. He was changing and I knew I was responsible for a lot of that. I couldn't deny anymore that I loved him. I was shook out of my thoughts when Damon parked at the Boarding House.

"Could you wait here for a few minutes?" Damon asked me. "I'll leave the car running. I just want to clean up a few things." I nodded and in a flash Damon left. I waited for a few minutes, occupying myself by trying to think of the moment I truly fell for him. It was difficult. I guess it was a combination of times. I had this feeling that we would last for an eternity if that's what I eventually wanted. I'd never felt like this before…not even with Stefan. There may have been times when I'd thought we'd last, but they weren't this strong. Maybe it was because Damon and I started as friends, but the only thing I knew for sure was that what I was feeling felt like I was coming home, like I was coming to the place where I belonged. Before I knew it, Damon had returned. After turning off the engine, he opened my passenger side door and ushered me into the house and up to his room.

A small gasp left my lips when I realized what he'd done. The bedroom and bathroom were illuminated with only lit candles and a warm bath awaited us with rose petals floating in the water.

"Do you like?" Damon asked.

"I love it. Thank you." He led me into the bathroom and as I kicked off my heels into a corner of the room, freeing my aching feet, he pushed my back to his chest. He swept my hair off my neck so it laid on one shoulder and kissed the skin.

"Have I told you how much I love this dress?"

"I picked it out for you," I moaned.

"Hmm. I better not rip it then. I'd like to admire it on you again." He pulled the zipper down and the fabric fell to the ground. I pulled off my gloves as he disrobed and soon we were both naked and stepped into the warm water. I moaned when his hands worked their way up my spine to work out the knots in my neck.

"Hmm. Damon," I breathed before resting my back against his chest. He laid a multitude of kisses along my shoulder as his arms wrapped around me, massaging my wet skin. As he caressed my breasts, my head tilted back on his shoulder and one of my arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers carding through his hair. This was so intense. I felt like I was going to explode. Here he was, touching me like no man had ever touched me. I took one of his hands and guided it down to my throbbing core. God, did I want him.

"Damon," I moaned as his fingers stroked me. As he licked at the shell of my ear, one of his fingers slid into me while his thumb pressed on my clit. "Oh God."

Another finger entered me and the pleasure began to consume me as I rode his hand hard until I reached my orgasm. I panted hard when I came down, but I wanted more…so much more. I turned around in the tub and kissed him before sinking down onto his hard length. Our hands were everywhere, pulling at each other, tugging at our hair. I reveled in the groans and moans that left his lips, knowing I was the one responsible for it. My hands rested on his shoulders and I ground against him. Needing more, one of his hands grabbed my ass while the other wrapped up to my shoulder. We collided with reckless abandon, not caring if water splashed onto the floor. He kissed down from my collarbone to my breasts, taking one in his mouth.

"Damon," I moan. "Oh, God. Bite me." At first, he hesitated, surprised by my request, but then acquiesced, knowing I wouldn't have said that without meaning it. He bit into a vein on my breast and I exploded unable to stop my orgasm. His hips thrusted hard against me and I knew he was on the verge of coming undone. He just needed another push over the edge. "I love you, Damon." That was all it took. He came with a roar of pleasure and he collapsed onto the back of the tub. I followed him, resting my head against his sweaty chest, drawing imaginary patterns on his chest. His hand combed through my brunette tresses and he placed a kiss on my temple. This was true. This was real. This was right. Whether it was dangerous or not, for once in my life, I had taken something I wanted and I was going to enjoy the ride.


End file.
